


I'm Warmer Thanks To You

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hoodies, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Red Hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too cold for Joel’s liking and usually has his own sweatshirts to keep him nice and toasty but, today he has nothing but the t-shirt on his back. Thankfully Ray has a spare hoodie that’ll for sure keep Joel warm and Joel promises to bring it back tomorrow. for the rest of the day the smell of Ray is all around him and by the time he gets home, he can’t take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Warmer Thanks To You

“Fuck, it’s cold.” Joel groans in his office, feeling another shudder pass through him.  
To be fair, it is pretty fucking cold.  
Usually he has an array of baggy sweatshirts to keep him insulted when it got too cold outside or the air conditioning was too high for his liking, leaving goosebumps littering his skin. That’s not the case today, he’s far behind on washing and if he wore any of his sweatshirts with how much they smell, it would make people avoid him like he has the plague.  
Today the air conditioning is cracked up higher than Joel thought was humanly possible and now he finds himself sitting in his office, rubbing his arms to produce some sort of warmth, as he watches Adam set up for the new “How To” they’re going to do.   
He’s been complaining about the cold since Adam walked in and making comments about how Adam is warm is because of his beard.  
“Shut up, and turn off the lights.” Adam responds, before turning back to the computer screen.  
“Still, it’s really cold.” Joel responds, as he reaches up behind him and turns off the lights in his office.  
“Stop bitching, now do you want to get started on Outlast?” Adam asks as he gets the game set up.  
“Yeah, if I don’t fucking freeze to death.” Joel replies, rubbing his arms again to make a point that Adam can’t see because his eyes are trained to the computer screen.  
“Fucking baby.” Adam says to himself, slightly shaking his head.  
Joel looks to the bearded male with narrowed eyes “I heard that.”  
“Nothing ever passes you. Now come on.” Adam chuckles before gesturing for Joel to move his chair over to the desk and out from the corner he is in because it’s far away from the air conditioning vent.  
Joel rolls his chair over beside Adam who’s sitting by the desk with the keyboard on his lap, waiting for Joel to hurry up.  
“Ready?” Adam asks, looking to Joel.  
Joel grabs the mouse and replies “Yeah.”  
“Still cold?” Adam asks.  
“Very much so, now let’s start this fucking thing before my dick turns into an ice sculpture.” Joel replies.  
Adam let’s out a laugh “You’re such a baby, Joel.” before they start playing the game.  
The filming last four hours to make a thirty minute video. For them it takes forever because they keep in Joel’s words “really fucking it up”, and the filiming takes up till lunch and by the time they’re done and have enough usable footage to make a video for the week.  
When they turn off the computer and turn the lights back, Adam gets up and tells Joel that he'll see him later and he hopes that the older male doesn’t get frostbite by tomorrow, his tone obviously sarcastic.  
Joel grabs his wallet from his desk before getting up from his chair and leaving the office to go out for lunch, hoping that the mid day sun will warm him up and freeze any ice that could have formed on his body.  
As he is about to leave the building, he passes by the always rowdy Achievement Hunter office, to find Michael. Gavin and Ray on top of one another, yelling and laughing at each other.  
Joel walks to the doorway, and holds onto the door frame as he looks at the three of them before looking at Geoff and Ryan who are laughing at them as they continue to mess around with a pile of arms and legs in the doggy pile.  
“Do we have to call an ambulance, looks like they’re stuck.” Joel jokes, looking to Geoff.  
Geoff shrugs “If someone’s shoulder pops out, I’m pretty sure someone in here will be able to pop it back in. Are you looking for Jack?”  
Joel shakes his head “No, I’m just seeing what’s going on here, I could hear you guys from my office. I thought someone was getting fucking murdered.”  
“Like you and Adam?” Ray asks from the floor as he holds Gavin in a light headlock as Michael hopes the Puerto Rican around the waist.  
Joel’s eyes look to Ray and his can’t help but, smile.  
He doesn't know if it’s clear to everyone that he has a crush on Ray but, he’d be surprised if it wasn’t obvious. He gets clammy and he feels nervous about saying the wrong thing or coming off as a dick.  
“Y..Y..Yeah, I guess we were pretty loud but, not as loud as you guys every day.” Joel replies, trying to make a smooth recovery.  
“Whatever, man, all I know is that one of you scream like a girl.” Ray chuckles before letting a loud yelp of Gavin prying his arms away from the Brit’s throat then getting tossed onto the ground like a rag doll with another sharp yelp.  
If Joel could he would probably tell Gavin to fuck off and go make sure that Ray was alright but, the reality of things between him and the Puerto Rican dictate otherwise.  
“Geoff!” Ray whines “Save me! He’s your responsibility”  
“You’ll be fine, he’s a toothpick.”  
Gavin continues to play fight with Ray, Michael getting in on the action as well.  
“Geoff! I’m serious!” Ray moans loudly.  
Joel’s face flushes even more, the moaning coming off as slightly seductive. His mind starts to race at the possibility of Ray moaning out Joel’s name like that.  
“I guess I’ll see you guys after.” Joel says quickly before leaving the room.  
As he walks away from the office he can still hear everyone laughing.  
Joel has a crush on Ray but, he’ll feel like a pervert if he asked Ray out. Ray’s younger and most likely straight, he has girls who want him and they are more lively ten Joel when it comes to things other than stocks.  
As soon as he gets outside, he can still feel like his heart is hammering in his chest at a mile an hour, he slips into his car and sighs, He can imagine Ray moaning his name, his face red and his lips raw from kissing.  
He feels like a pervert for thinking this, thinking of his co-worker on his knees sucking Joel off from under his desk, nobody knowing where the Puerto Rican is except for Joel who Ray is giving pleasure to.  
He can imagine Ray on the floor of the Achievement Hunter office, alone after work fingering his asshole, moaning into the ground as he free hand digs into the floor of the room.  
Joel moans and rests his head against the headrest of the seat, fighting off the urge to masterbate in his car.  
For the first time all day, he wishes he was cold so he could get rid of his erection.  
-  
When he comes back from lunch his erection is gone, eating in his car for safety measures.  
Now with his erection gone, the cold starts to irritate him again.   
As he walks back to his office, shivering a bit again, he sees Ray in the hallway walking to the opposite direction.  
“Oh hey, Joel. Why are you shaking?” Ray asks before taking a bite him his Subway sandwich.  
“It’s cold, I was outside in my.. my car and I.. I didn’t realize that it was this cold in the office. Is the air continuing out of control or something?” Joel rambles on, shivering in the process.  
“Want one of my sweaters?” Ray asks before taking another bite out of his sandwich.  
Joel replies “Are you sure? Will it fit me?”  
Ray swallows the food in his mouth before assuring “This hoodie is huge on me, it’s thick and warm so you should be good.”  
“Thanks.” Joel smiles.  
“Come with me.” Ray says, gesturing for Joel to follow him.  
Joel follows Ray into the office and Ray puts his sandwich on his desk before searching around his stuff, Joel rests a hand on the younger male’s desk, watching him search for the sweatshirt,  
He pulls out a sweatshirt that’s curled up into a ball, a red color with no design of any sorts, just a plain red sweatshirt.  
“Here.” Ray smiles a she hands it to Joel.  
“Thanks a lot, just as Adam, I was talking about the cold.” Joel jokes, leaving out the word ‘complain’ to make himself look nicer.  
“No problem, I don’t want one of my co-workers to turn into a popsicle before the end of the day.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel smiles along with him before he asks “When do I have to give this back? I think I’ll be fine by the end of the day.”  
“I don’t need it, I’m warm all the time, I think it was to be with my Hispanic background. Bring it back tomorrow morning.” Ray replies.  
“I thought you were ‘shockingly caucasian’?” Joel asks.  
Ray shrugs “Why not both?”  
Joel chuckles and Ray suggests “Try the hoodie on.”  
The older male nods and spreads out the red sweatshirt, unzipping it. He puts in on, starting to feel warm. It’s not too small, the sleeves are clinging to his arms and it stops at just the start of his wrist. It stops halfway down his crotch.  
“It fits.” Ray comments “Looks good on you.” then smiles once more at the older male.  
“Thanks again, I’ll try not to make a mess on it.”   
Ray replies “If you do, you have to clean it up.”  
“Fine, I will if anything happens.” Joel assures before walking out of the room, feeling jumpy on his feet as he can smell Raya round him.  
He smells of body wash and after shave, the sweater is a mix of that along with cooked food. He breathes into the sweater before going back to his office, letting the scent engulf him and keep him warm more than the fabric that makes up the hoodie.  
By the end of the day, the smell becomes intoxicating and is being connected to the sexual thoughts that Joel has been having.  
He’s been thinking of every compromising position that he could find Ray in, bent over on his desk trying to get something, tripping and falling his knees so he’s perfectly aligned with Joel’s crotch.  
He goes home as soon as he’s able to, not able to keep a focused mind with his cock straining against his shorts. He quickly packs up his belongs, saves his editing progress and turns off his computer, before he knows he’s outside, hoping that the parking lot is empty. Even with him warming up, he keeps the hoodie on his as he rushes to his car.  
It feels like it takes him longer to get home than it usually does, he feels like there are too many cars on the road and too many red lights. Once he gets home, he kicks off his shoes as soon as he gets through the door. When get gets to his bedroom, his sheds his clothes except for his underwear and the red sweatshirt. He lies down on his bed, putting the hood on as he lays his head on his pillow.  
The sun has finally set and his room is being lit by the glow of the moon. He runs his fingers down the zipper of the sweater before finding his hand in his boxers.  
His hand starts to play with his cock, imagining the owner of the sweatshirt that’s covering him. He’s imagining Ray at the foot of the bed, crawling over to the other male, licking his lips as he comes over before nestling his face in between Joel’s legs, licking at his clothed cock.  
“Ray.” Joel moans, his eyes screwed shut.  
He feels like a fifteen year old boy masterbating to a super model but, the possible scenarios of Ray’s mouth or hand on his cock floods that feeling of shame.   
Joel moans as if Ray’s actually here, jerking him off with his small hands, giving the older male the pleasure he so desperately needs.  
He can only imagine how good Ray’s mouth would feel on his cock, licking up and down his shaft, smearing his own saliva as he goes down.  
He can imagine Ray parting, his erection straining in his own boxers, his cheeks flushed and moaning out an innocent “Joel, please.”  
Joel groans at the thought, his hand moving up and down more rapidly.  
He can imagine Ray fully taking his cock, deep throating it, having every inch coating in his saliva as he slowly bobs his head, not wanting to take too much at once.  
“Fuck, Ray!” Joe groans, using his free hand to grip the quilt underneath him.  
He feels hot and sweaty, he also feels good, pleasure running through him like a current in some copper wires.  
He can imagine Joel wearing his button up shirt from all those times he had to play a cop, the sleeves dropping over his hands his face red and slick with sweat, and the glasses crooked on his face. His dark hair sticking up and he’s wiping his face clean of Joel’s come.  
“Joel.” Joel can imagine him whining for coming on his face.  
Ray would look so innocent with hickeys spreading along his bare neck and partially exposed collarbone and chest.  
Joel’s hands goes faster, his grip tighter around his cock as he smells more of the sweater.  
He can imagine Ray bent over, his ass in the air as he picks up his scattered clothing, trying to find his shirt, his exposed ass in the air, giving a show for Joel.  
The idea of hickeys and markings along Ray’s body lingers with Joel, the idea of Ray begging for them, begging to be marked as Joel’s, an act of possession on Joel’s part.   
He could iamgine the younger male biting his bottom lip, looking at Joel with lust filled eyes, wanting Joel in bed with him. Having him wearing the red sweatshirt with nothing else, crawling towards the foot of the bed as Joel stands there. Soon Ray wraps his hand around Joel’s hard cock, pumping it fast, licking across the tip from time to time, leaving Joel on edge.  
With that he comes, his expression pained as he moans loudly into Ray’s sweatshirt, getting another smell as he comes on his own hand, the moans echoing through the empty apartment. Joel’s hand drops to the side after he comes, trying to level his breathing.  
He flutters open his eyes and serves the room around him as he wipes his come covered hand on the blanket, he’s alone, Ray’s just an image in his head but, as of right now he couldn’t care. He doesn’t care that he’s lusting after one of his co-workers. Right now, he feels good because he’s never came that hard before and with the thoughts still lingering in his head, he gets under the covers letting his being covered by the smell of Ray as he falls asleep with ease, more innocent thoughts of Ray start to crowd his mind as he falls asleep  
-  
The next morning he wakes up, changes his shirt and puts the sweater back on.  
When he goes in the Achievement Hunter office, he takes it off and hands it to Ray.  
“Hey.” He says, holding the sweater out to the other man.  
Ray nods “Hey.” before he could take the hoodie from Joel and Joel can go hide in his office in shame of what he did last night, Michael pipes up “Oh my god, is that cum on the sleeve?”  
Joel’s eyes go wide and he steps back, wanting to run away and possible move to another state, another country even.  
Ray examines the hoodie to find a white, dried splotch on the sleeve of the arm where Joel was pleasuring himself last night.  
The Puerto Rican looks to Joel and asks “Is this yours?” then looks back to the hoodie.  
Joel agrees “Yeah, I’m so fucking sorry. Fuck!”  
Michael continues to laugh, the laughs echoing in Joel’s mind, making him feel more ashamed of what he did.  
Ray looks to Joel who’s face is red from embarrassment, he has a smirk on his face because he’s not mad at the stain on the sweatshirt.  
“Joel, is this your way of asking me out?” He chuckles.  
Joel only looks at his sneakers, his face bright red with Michael’s laugh still echoing in his mind.  
He hears Ray’s footsteps come towards him but, he keeps his face looking to his shoes, noticing scuffs and dried mud on the fabric of the shoe.  
He soon feels Ray’s warm hand on his cheek, making him look to the younger male who still has a smile on his face.  
“Look, I’m sorry.” Joel apologizes.  
Ray doesn’t respond he only leans in and presses a small kiss on the older male’s flustered cheek.  
“It’s alright, cum stains are easy to get out. Joel, if you wanted a date you could’ve just asked and not come in my hoodie.” Ray jokes.  
Joel nods and looks Ray dead in the eyes, summing up all of his courage before asking “Will you go out with me then?”  
Ray let’s out a sigh and puts his hands on his hips as he looks to the ceiling before replying “Well, I guess so..” Then looks to Joel and adds “Of course.”   
A smile breaks out on Joel’s face and Ray wraps his arms around the older man, Joel hugs him back and his grin grows when Ray palces another kiss on the same cheek.  
When Joel let’s go of Ray, the Puerto Rican looks at him and adds “Since I’m going out with you now, you have to wash the sweater, you did say that you would.”  
“What?” Joel asks as Ray breaks away from him.  
Ray picks up the sweater from the ground and hands it to Joel.  
“You have to clean it up.” Ray says before pressing another kiss on Joel’s cheek.  
Joel pulls his sweater close to his chest before leaving the office.   
At least in the ice cold office he’s warm now, and no thanks to Ray’s sweater. He really hopes that Ray is right about cum being easy to get off of clothing.


End file.
